Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blend of melamine resin fibers and aramid fibers.
Fibers comprising melamine-formaldehyde condensation products are known, for example from DE-B-2 364 091. They are nonflammable, flame resistant and heat resistant. Owing to these properties, they are used for manufacturing fire resistant textiles. However, there are applications for which the fibers are not sufficiently strong or abrasion resistant.
Fibers comprising polycondensation products of isophthalic or terephthalic acid and phenylenediamine have likewise been known for a long time. They too have a favorable behavior in a fire environment. However, on processing into yarn by the worker-and-stripper carding process the low processing speed of the aramid staple fibers is disadvantageous.